In the prior art, many multi-purpose units are described which may be utilized for transportation and or living space. In general these prior devices comprise a single unit not detachable from the frame, and they are typically quite bulky when in a traveling position. Furthermore, these prior art devices permit only limited space to transport materials or equipment inside. Additionally, many of these devices are quite complicated or unreliable to operate in changing the device from a collapsed to an expanded condition or the reverse.
Conventional devices are adapted for either transporting of boats, snowmobiles, or all terrain vehicles, or materials and goods generally, or for camping. Living units are mounted on separate trailer frames, and persons wishing the convenience of both types of bodies have been forced to purchase two separate trailers. Moreover, in many instances in recent years, both types of vehicles are necessary for camping trips in order to take along the various recreational vehicles and or equipment on a family vacation in the summer or winter, therefore requiring two separate towing vehicles.
In transportation vehicles and portable camping units of this type, it is often desirable that the upper part, i.e. the expandable and collapsible living unit, be detachable or attachable to a trailer frame, truck box, or mobile home chassis, using the same camper unit. The size of the apparatus should be kept small when traveling to improve safety and road stability and reduce air drag. It is also desirable that the truck or self propelled chassis may be utilized separately or simultaneously with the camper unit.
It is also quite desirable that material or equipment may be carried inside the camper trailer when in the collapsed, traveling position, or directly on the trailer box, truck body or self propelled chassis with the camper unit detached.
Further, the contracting or expanding of the camper unit must have a simple mechanism, and as great and expansion capability as possible.
The camping trailer of this invention may be constructed of any appropriate width and length, and may be used as a utility trailer, a camper trailer, or mobile home trailer, or for other similar uses. In addition, the camper according to this invention, may be used to transport all types of recreational vehicles such as motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, canoes, dune buggies, trail bikes, etc.
An additional feature of the present invention is that it may be utilized as a house boat by sealing the bottom portion of the camper trailer with a sealant and applying an additional cover sheet of plywood. A pressure seal is utilized at the tailgate.
The camper trailer of this invention may be opened and closed by means of a manually or mechanically operated hydraulic pump and suitable hydraulic cylinders. The various panels and sections of the camper are connected by hinges perferably of polyurethane, although other conventional hinges can be used together with a rubber or vinyl plastic strip cover for water and dust proofing.
The end panels as well as the front and back doors and the tailgate door are all edged with overlapping plastic strips which act as stoppers and with rubber welting which acts as a seal at all connecting joints in the front and back of the trailer.